I Just Can't Live A Lie
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Zack has made the mistake of a lifetime. Can he prove to his girlfriend, Mel, that he regrets what he did, or is it over for good between them? Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my buddy Mel. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing except for the OCs, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my good buddy Mel. I hope you like this one, and I'm sorry for the fighting in the beginning. Just remember that I love you! XD The song used is "I Just Can't Live A Lie" by Carrie Underwood. The song belongs to her, not me. Reviews are very appreciated. Enjoy.**

**I Just Can't Live A Lie**

**Lately nothing I ever do seems to please you.**

**And maybe turning my back would be that much easier.**

'**Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange.**

**But I can't watch you walk away.**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mel Hearst-Helmsly screamed at her boyfriend.

"What the hell's wrong with me? What the hell's wrong with you!" Zack Ryder yelled back. "You're acting crazy!"

"Don't you dare go turning this around on me. Don't you _dare_," Mel snarled, halting at the foot of the bed and glaring viciously at him, her brown eyes burning twin holes through his body. "You cheated on me, Zack. You _cheated _on me. And you want to go and blame _me _for this? I can't believe you."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have had to cheat on you if you would have paid more attention to me," Zack spat back harshly. "You were always so focused on the Divas' Championship and getting a push that I was shoved to the back of your mind."

His words struck home, and Mel felt a wave of nausea rise up inside of her. She placed a hand over her mouth as tears began to stream down her cheeks. The worst part about this whole thing was, he was right. She had been ignoring him lately, and maybe some of it was her fault. But that still didn't excuse the fact that he cheated on her.

"But still...with Kelly Kelly?" she choked out past the lump that was stuck in her throat. "After all that she's done to me? After the hell she's put me through?"

Seeing her standing there, so broken-down and emotional, made the anger that was inside of Zack immediately evaporate. He felt a rush of sadness and regret. Why did he have to go and make her feel that way? She didn't deserve that, no matter how much she'd blown him off.

**Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?**

**And all about the good times we've been through.**

**Could I wake up without you every day?**

**Would I let you walk away?**

"Mel," Zack murmured, getting off the bed and walking towards her. She backed away from him, shaking her head violently, tears still pouring down her face.

"No," she whimpered, holding one hand out in front of her in an attempt to keep him back. "Stay away. Don't you come near me, Zack. I mean it."

**No, I can't learn to live without.**

**And I can't give up on us now.**

Zack ignored her warning and reached out, grabbing her outstretched hand in his. Mel's teary eyes flashed, and she suddenly lashed out with her other hand, catching him in the cheek with a stinging slap. His head snapped to the side, but he refused to let go of her hand. Mel smacked him again, this time on the other cheek, and still he clutched her hand in his, determined not to let go. Determined not to let go of her.

"Mel," he said, ignoring the stinging pain on either side of his face. "I–"

_Smack! _Another brutal slap cut him off.

"How could you do that to me?" Mel gasped through the sobs that clogged her throat. "I loved you so much! And I know that I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve lately, but for you to go and cheat on me...and with Kelly..." Mel trailed off, her body shuddering with barely-contained sobs.

Zack's heart shattered into a million pieces as he looked at her, at his Mel. What had he done?

He shook himself. It didn't matter now. What mattered now was trying to save their relationship.

He wasn't going to walk away from her. Not this time.

**Oh, I know I could say we're through.**

**And tell myself I'm over you.**

**But even if I made a vow.**

**I promise not to miss you now.**

**And try to hide the truth inside.**

**I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie.**

"Mel, I know I–" Zack stopped abruptly when he saw her raise her hand again, and he grabbed her free wrist with his other hand. He pushed her up against the wall and pinned her wrists above her head in an attempt to stop her from striking him again. Mel writhed and twisted, glaring at him through the haze of tears in her eyes as she tried to break free.

"Mel, would you please just listen to me?" Zack almost begged. "I know that I hurt you, and at some point in whatever was going through my twisted mind at the time, I wanted to. But now I see what a terrible mistake it was. I slept with Kelly to hurt you, and that was a horrible and disgusting thing to do. I was just so angry and hurt, and I wanted to make you feel the pain that I felt every time you pushed me away. I was being selfish Melly, and I'm so...so sorry..."

Zack's voice cracked, and he had to stop talking as tears began to run down his face as well. The two of them stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity, their faces wet and their chests heaving. Both of them were well aware of the chasm that had opened between them, and how close they were to toppling off the edge into darkness.

**Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?**

**And all the reasons that make loving you so easy.**

**The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe.**

**The way you know just what I mean.**

Mel stared at Zack through the film of tears in her eyes, her heart beating in time with his whimpering cries. His hands loosened around her wrists, and she pulled her hands free and rested them gently on either side of his face, careful not to touch the angry-looking red marks on his cheeks. She pulled his head down to her shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair while he cried. His tears soaked into the sleeve of her shirt, but she could care less at that point. She dropped her head down to rest on his shoulder as well, and the two of them slid to the floor, holding each other tightly.

**No, I can't learn to live without.**

**Ohh, so don't you give up on us now.**

"Shh, it's okay," Mel whispered into the side of Zack's neck. "I know you didn't mean it. You were angry and hurt, and it was my fault for putting you in that position. I should've put you first, Zacky, and I'm sorry."

Zack lifted his head from her shoulder and pulled back to look at her, his blue eyes bright. "No, don't be sorry," he murmured, tracing her lips with one finger. "It wasn't all your fault. It was mine too. I had no right to be mad at you for following your dream, and I sure as hell had no right to cheat on you. I'm so sorry, baby."

Mel ran her fingers over the sharp lines of his face, wanting to memorize every little detail. She had come so close to losing him. She would never make that stupid mistake again. "I know," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "I know."

Zack sighed quietly and cradled her to his chest, resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes. "Can we just start over?" he asked.

Mel wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight, never wanting to let go. "Yes," she murmured, closing her eyes and snuggling into him. "I love you, Zack."

"I love you too, Mel. Never forget that."

**Oh, I know I could say we're through.**

**And tell myself I'm over you.**

**But even if I made a vow.**

**I promise not to miss you now.**

**And try to hide the truth inside.**

**I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie.**

**Oh, I can't live a lie.**

**END**

**A/N: I know, Mel, I know. I'm sorry for doing that to you, but it all ended up okay, right? Just remember that I love you, buddy. XD**


End file.
